Black Boots and Little Blankets
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: What if Milah gave a special gift to Killian Jones before she died, and what will he do if a thief in green tights takes what is most valuable to him. Will Emma Swan go to Neverland with him to retrieve it?


Ok! HI! I will finish my other story for Captain Swan, Partings are Such Sweet Sorrows, but Revenge is so much Sweeter. This story though has been bugging me to write it, I can't get it out of my head. Some information I am changing, some elements in the original story, so this is not a continuation from the last episode I saw. I haven't seen the new one, still, or the one before. **I do not own Once Upon A Time.** Please review, no flames, please. Constructive advice that will help me are appreciated, just don't be mean. Side note, I love Captain Swan. Here it is. Kekeke is there because my computer was being weird, and i had to section it off.

Black Boots and Little Blankets

Prologue

"Milah, everything will be ok." I crowed at her, I went and gave her a kiss on the forehead, patting her hair soothingly. She gripped my hand very hard, and I had to bite back a whimper. Killian Jones does not whimper! He can handle some tough love. "Your doing great, we will be there soon." The boat was going as fast as it could go, if there was a way to make it go faster I would, but there wasn't so we were stuck at this agonizing pace.

"Jones, I will kill you!" She screamed and gave me the look to shut the hell up. "Get me to the midwife or I swear I will not have this kid." I touched her protruding stomach and leaned down to give it a kiss, but my head was slapped away. There was my vixen, strong and feistier then ever. I chuckled deeply, and she sent me another look. I stopped laughing, never mess with a pregnant woman who was about to give birth. "Killian, I'm sorry." Milah started to cry and I rolled my eyes. Her mood swings were giving me a head ache. Can't this bloody ship go any faster! "I don't hate you, you know who I hate." Her temper rising. "Rumplestiltskin, that's who, I hate him with a passion!" I grunted my agreement. Who wouldn't hate her husband? He was a coward, wouldn't even fight for his wife and the mother of his heir.

Speaking of heirs, I was about to have mine. The crew was shouting through my door that they had docked and the midwife was about two houses down from the pub. I knew where the pub was because that was where I met my love, Milah. I didn't want to go here, there were many towns closer from where we were, but Milah wanted the baby to be born in the same place her son was born before. I didn't understand it, but that was what she wanted, and I knew to never argue with a pregnant woman. I walked her off the boat and headed towards the midwife, hoping all this would be over soon.

**kekekeke**

I could hear the screams coming from Milah, and I was outside. She was always a screamer. She had been in there for hours! What could possibly be taking that long? I knew she knew that I was out here because she kept saying dirty words to me. I snickered; who knew my Milah had a dirty mouth? I did, but she had never used those words outside the bedroom. Finally the screams stopped, but the wailing of a baby filled the air around me. The baby was born; I was finally going to be a dad. I would first teach him how to fight, how to handle a sword, and how to cheat people. I would be there to see my son's first raid and to be proud of his fighting skills. I would be the first one to congratulate him on his first kill. He would inherit my ship and crew; he would be my pride and joy.

"Killian, your ass better be here in five seconds, and meet our baby!" Her voice carried. I flew the door opened and walked towards my love. She was holding a bundle of cloths, and was smiling at me. "Killian Jones it is very nice of you to join us on this fine day." She sneered.

"Stupid midwife wouldn't let me in, Love." I grumbled under my breath as the midwife tried to hand me the bundle of cloths. She just smiled at my comment and handed me my child. "Is he a perfect creation, my dear Lover, or what?" I didn't even look at my baby yet. I knew it had to be perfect because it has my genes. Milah just rolled her eyes and pointed to the baby. She wanted me to look down at my baby. I did, and the sight shocked me out of coherency.

"What's her name, Love?" I had a beautiful baby girl in my arms. Brown curly hair was placed on top of her head in a messy style. The midwife came and opened her little eyes, blue. My baby had blue eyes. I had a baby girl with blue eyes. Milah told me her name in a whisper. "Milah, she's perfect." I kissed her head. I looked Milah in the eyes and saw her tears. "Milah, what's wrong?"

"She's not a boy, aren't you disappointed? Killian we can always try for a boy. I don't mind getting pregnant again." Was I disappointed? No, I loved this little bundle. I wasn't disappointed that it was a girl instead of a boy; I just needed to find something that we could do together. I shook my head no, and looked back at the baby. No I wasn't disappointed at all.

**kekekeke**

We had been staying at the midwife's place for about three month's and we planned on leaving tomorrow. I couldn't wait to be on my ship again, I was getting land sick; it's too solid and unmoving. The baby was as quiet as a peep, and didn't make any noise, which was a relief. I wouldn't be losing sleep with this babe. Milah was as healthy as a horse and was happy.

"Jones, get out of here! Go see the crew and tell them the good news, they must be worried." She ushered me out of the house. She grabbed the baby from my arms and kissed me goodbye. My woman had already lost all the weight she had gained from the pregnancy and was smoking hot. When she turned around I smacked her on the butt and went on my way.

When I walked into the pub I saw my crew and started to walk towards them. When I reached the table they all stood up and greeted me. I got a few pat on the backs, a few congrats, and few wanted to know when the little guy would learn how to fight. "Well gentleman, it's a girl. I better not catch you teaching her how to fight, as her father I get to teach her to fight." I smirked. They all started laughing. They even made a joke about my baby girl's boyfriends. How the first meeting would go.

"He would cut off their hands." They laughed, I couldn't help but smile. If someone touched my girl without permission I would kill them. If they hurt my baby girl, well I would kill them, bring them back to life, and kill them again. No one would dare to hurt Killian Jones daughter. "No he would cut off their little wee." He said pointing to his lower half. The group was in a fit of laughing. It was an amazing night, but all must come to an end. I said goodbye's to the men with the promise of leaving tomorrow and started walking to the house. I never heard those footsteps following me into the alley.

**kekekeke**

"Rumplestiltskin, I left on my own free will. I love Killian, and I joined his crew." Milah explained to the reptile. We were in the alley, and I was about to have my heart ripped out. It was a horrible way to die, what would happen to my baby girl? Would she grow up without a dad? I had hoped Milah would stay at home with our girl, but she was worried about me.

"We have that magic bean; I will give it to you tomorrow, if you let him go." Rumplestiltskin let me go, and I fell onto the cold hard ground. Milah came and picked me up, and we headed towards the dock, to keep our current residence secret. After awhile we headed back home.

"Where have you been?" The midwife yelled, waving a wooden spoon in one hand, and our baby in the other. My little girl was wailing, her little chubby arms flying about, her feet kicking as hard as she can. Milah looked at me with a surprised look, and I believe my look mirrored hers. This wasn't our babe, the babe we had was always calm and collective, and this was a monster. The midwife started to beat my head with her wooden spoon because I hadn't taken the baby. I took that hint to exit the room with the baby, and I rocked her until she was asleep. When I walked into the main room again, everything was silent. Milah was sitting on the couch; the midwife was nowhere to be found.

"We have to hide her, before Rumplestiltskin comes to collect the bean tomorrow." I shake my head. Rumplestiltskin would kill her, my babe. That would never happen, I wouldn't allow it.

**kekekeke**

"No!" I scream as I see my lover's heart being ripped out of her chest. The magic bean was being held in my hand with a death grip. I watched as Rumplestiltskin squeezed Milah's heart into dust. I watched every grain drop to the ground, and watched Milah's body crumple, breathless, and dead on the ground. I switched the bean to my other hand; Milah did not die for nothing. My ship and baby was going to Neverland to get away from Rumplestiltskin.

I suddenly heard the crying of my baby, and I saw Rumplestiltskin turn around. He wouldn't get her! I charged forward, but Rumplestiltskin lifted the sword and swiped. I screamed in agony as my hand that used to hold the magic bean was sliced off. I saw him bend down and pick up my severed hand, I watched him saunter off the deck of my boat. I charging him had stopped him from hearing the cries coming from a secret hideaway, where my babe was crying very loudly. I looked around me, and picked up a hook off the ground. I told the crew to set the sails, and I turned towards the man who gave me the bean.

"What is your name?"

"William Smee." He took off his hat. "May I ask where we are going?"

"To Neverland, the place where my daughter will be safe, I want her to grow though, we will stay there for awhile, until I know it is safe for her. She will travel between worlds, growing older every ten years or so." I left him and went into my captain's quarters, and pulled the wobbly wood from its place.

"Who's my little girl?" I asked, playing with her feet, but she wouldn't stop crying. It made me think that she knew her mom was dead. "Wendy Darling Jones, please stop crying?" I asked, tears in my eyes. That got my little girl to stop crying and she giggled. We would be alright; Killian Jones and Wendy Darling would be alright, I hope.


End file.
